


The light in my eyes

by thestoriesthatiwrite



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, currently on hold
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 12:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13031256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestoriesthatiwrite/pseuds/thestoriesthatiwrite
Summary: For Mikototsu week 2017:Au: Tatara is a freshmen that goes through hobbies faster than most people go through clothes during a growth spurt, but he might have just spotted the one thing he feels like he  could hold onto; Mikoto.





	The light in my eyes

Dear Diary,                                                                                                                                                      

I’ve have made up my mind. You remember that guy, I’ve mentioned him before I am sure, the one with the red hair in the leather jacket, cigarette in his mouth, broken holes in his jeans. I don’t even think, looking back on it now, those holes were created through wear. It’s just some weird fashion statement he is making. I saw him again today and he’s still wearing them. I don’t think he cares much for what the schoolboard has to say about his lack of respect for the rules. He wears the shirt, the tie, but his blazer is hardly visible underneath the jacket. Unlike the guy he was with today. He’s super cool too. All the girls seem to goggle at him. He’s taller and wears glasses, which makes him look very smart.  Today, when I saw them together just before the schoolbell rang, I realised that I wanted to be a part of their group. Don’t get me wrong I can sit at every table during lunch and people are kind to me. There’s always a fun talk to be had. Like with the cheerleaders today, we talked about Miss Lavender’s new hairstyle. Not that I care much, but the way these girls can talk so passionately about fashion, I realised I don’t have that. What is my passion? Painting? I started last week, but I’m sure like with the pottery I’ll get bored eventually. Their eyes, they light up when they talk about Gucci, but my eyes, when do they light up?

When I see that guy in his leather jacket, that’s when I think my eyes light up. He fascinates me. I’m drawn to him. I’m not sure why, but I am. I don’t know if this will stick, my dad always said “one day you will find something that you will want to hold on to and that when you do, you need to make sure it doesn’t slip through your fingers.” Maybe this is it. It feels like this could be it.  
I’m not sure yet how I will make him talk to me. How I will become his friend,  how to make sure he doesn’t kick me in the nuts like Jeremy claims he did to a freshman at the start of the year. I will have to do some detective work first, find out his name, which class he is in, if he really kicked someone in the nuts, what his hobbies are. Find a common interest. It’s easier to bond with someone if you know what they like. So far I know he likes to smoke, but I have no intention of starting up that habit. He likes to break the rules too, but I’m not sure I could get away with it as much him. His father is rich, he could pay away any problems caused. I’m here on a scholarship, I cannot go around causing a fuss too much. So I need to find out if he’s into sports, or what type of movies he likes.  
I’ll start Monday, I have a free hour after lunch so I can follow him to his classroom, get my first few answers. And hopefully someone will say his name. It would be nice if I can write down his name the next time and not “that guy”.

Other than that nothing eventful happened today. Laurence and Maggie broke up, they are senior and it’s all everyone gossiped about by the end of day, I think Missy might have thrown up her lunch again and Seri became student president. The first female one ever. I’m proud of that. I voted for her yesterday remember, she seems nice and capable.  
I have to turn of the lights now, it’s getting rather late and I have an early morning. I’m filling in for Shiro’s paper round. He’s still a little ill and his parents couldn’t do it due to work obligations. Hey, what are friends for.  
Good night diary, till tomorrow!  


**Author's Note:**

> I plan to make this a multichapter story, but it might move at a slow pace cause I'm having some health difficulties. Just so you know ^^.


End file.
